


Taken

by demonofabove



Series: Tainted by Darkness [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Rescue Missions, Torment, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofabove/pseuds/demonofabove
Summary: Iruka gets kidnapped, and taken to a prison away from the village. There is something strange about the other prisoners; and when Iruka comes face to face with an old enemy, he figures out what's going on, and becomes desperate to escape.Can he do it, or will he have to rely on Team Seven to rescue him? And will they even be able to find him in time?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Tainted by Darkness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903438
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Iruka smiled to himself as he locked up the academy. It was the middle of the day, and he had just finished teaching a special interests class for students who wanted to learn more about specific skills. It was a new program he'd convinced the principal to approve, as his lessons were often held up because his class kept asking about more complex things; and he thought a non-mandatory extra class would be the best way to encourage them, and other academy students to pursue their interests and explore their options. So far, the program had been a success, and quite popular; and Iruka hoped that these extra classes would help keep his students safe when they eventually graduated and started going on missions.

When he left the grounds, he looked up at the crisp, blue sky, and the handful of white clouds that had been painted across it. It was a beautiful afternoon; and he wondered what Kakashi was up to. Would he still be grocery shopping? Or had he done that earlier, and was reading in a tree? Iruka shook his head. No, if Kakashi had done that, he would have met him at the academy, and they would be walking home together now, or going to get some lunch first. So maybe he was training instead, and lost track of time?

Suddenly, Iruka felt a change in the air; and he turned his head sharply, and scanned the streets. It was relatively quiet, with a few shinobi here and there, either returning from or leaving on missions, and even less civilians around; and everything seemed normal. But despite how calm and peaceful everything was, he couldn't shake the feeling that something had changed.

Iruka scanned his surroundings even more carefully, but no matter how hard he searched, he didn't find anything out of the ordinary, so he continued on his way home, hoping he had just imagined things.

As he continued towards the Hatake compound, he chose to take a longer, but quieter path that lead along the outskirts of the Southern forest; and he took a deep breath, taking in the fresh, earthy aroma of the soil, the crispness of the gentle breeze that was drifting along, and the elegant fragrance of the flowers blooming all around him. It was gentle and soothing; and in just a small moment, Iruka was content.

The pleasantness reminded him of when he first met Kakashi, and the night they'd shared tea on their journey home after being separated from the rest of his team. Back then, Iruka's only goal had been to get back to Konoha safely, and hand Kakashi over to authorities; and he never expected that he would fall in love with him, want to protect him, and keep him away from the village, instead. After learning Kakashi's story, he had been scared for him when he'd made up his mind to return, and had been even more distraught when he got taken away at the gates; but in the end, everything had worked out, and they had started living together the moment Kakashi was a free man again.

Iruka lifted his hand so he could see his ring, and smiled to himself. It had been a long, wild journey, but everything was perfect now - he really couldn't get any happier than this.

Loud voices filled the air, bringing Iruka back to reality; and he looked around curiously, wondering who else was around. Then up ahead, he saw three figures - one in dark clothing, a smaller one wearing pink, and another in bright orange; and a giant grin crept on Iruka's face - he knew exactly who that was.

Iruka cupped his hands around his mouth and took a deep breath, ready to call out to the group; but as he drew his breath, he felt something sharp jab into him, and he reflexively jerked his hand away, and brought it to his neck, which stung like he had been bitten by something. But as he went to touch his skin, his fingers brushed against something soft like feathers, and then along something thin and needle-like; and he pulled it out, his eyes widening in horror when he saw what was in his hand. He'd been shot with a blow dart.

Iruka stood frozen in shock as he contemplated the situation. Who had shot him, and why - was this a random attack, or was he specifically targeted? And how did they get past the shinobi on patrol? Was this the person he'd sensed watching him earlier? And if so, and they'd been stalking him the whole time, how come he hadn't noticed? Why couldn't he sense a chakra signature _now_?

There were so many questions running through Iruka's head that he had barely noticed how his strength was beginning to leave him, and that an unpleasant pins and needles sensation was tingling across his body. What was this feeling? Was he about to die, had he been poisoned, or had he been injected with a paralysing serum of some kind?

Iruka looked around as the pins and needles sensation became more intense, searching for whoever had shot him; but there didn't seem to be anyone around - he _still_ couldn't sense any chakra signatures nearby, besides Team Seven, who was still heading towards him. But with the feeling that he was being watched again, he knew that the person who attacked him was still out there, waiting.

Suddenly, a wave of dizziness hit; and Iruka stumbled and fell to the ground, landing on his hands and knees as a disorienting rainbow static crept in from the edges of his eyes. As he held himself still, trying to keep himself from passing out, his extremities began to grow numb, making it even harder for him to remain upright; and he began to panic - he still couldn't figure out what was going on with him, whether this was a quick-acting poison, or something else.

Iruka's arms began to shake as he grew even weaker; and when another burst of dizziness shot through him, he fell even further to the ground, this time, with darkness blanketing his vision alongside the coloured static. Even with his eyes open, he could barely see - everything was just a bunch of blurred colours now, behind the foggy filter trying to blind him; and as his vision slowly faded away, he sensed his attacker emerging from the forest.

Iruka was scared - if he didn't do anything now, he knew it would be too late; but what could he even do in this state? He was powerless, and felt hopeless. While this serum was trying to force him to sleep, how could he defend himself and fight back? How could he make sure he comes home to Kakashi again?

Warm laughter filled the air; and Iruka smiled to himself as he listened to Naruto, Sakura, and Sai approach. That's right, he wasn't alone. There were three strong shinobi right there, within reach. They may still be young, and he may not want them to get involved in anything dangerous - he didn't want _anyone_ to have to put themselves in danger; but if anyone could help him right then, he knew they could do it. And if they couldn't, he knew they wouldn't give up, because everyone in Team Seven had the Will of Fire burning within.

That's right... Iruka mustered up the last of his strength and inhaled deeply. It was time to depend on the next generation.

" _Naruto!_ " He shouted at the top of his lungs.

It was his only hope.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura, I am really happy you finally agreed to have ramen with me!" Naruto said, stretching his arms as he walked. Then he glanced at the figure on his left with dismay.

"But why does _he_ have to come, too?!"

"Because Sai is part of the team, too; and Yamato-sensei wanted to pay for _all_ of us, since we did so well in our last mission."

"But now it's not a date…" Naruto grumbled to himself.

"Naruto, I've turned you down so many times." Sakura sighed. "Why haven't you given up yet?"

"Because I never give up - that's my ninja way!" he declared.

Sakura sighed, and shook her head; and they continued on in silence. Then after a moment, Naruto spoke up again.

"Ne, Sakura, I was wondering..." He began.

"Mm?"

"Since uh, this didn't end up being a date, could we, uh, maybe go on one tomorrow?"

"What? No!"

"Argh, okay. It was worth a shot..."

"I don't think so - you really had no chance, there, considering the conversation a moment ago." Sai commented with a smile.

"Shut up." Naruto mumbled.

Sakura and Sai chuckled at Naruto's antics as the three of them continued their journey to Ichiraku. They had grown quiet after that, now enjoying the peacefulness of the outskirts of the village. Because it was out of the way of everything, people didn't usually take this route; and the lack of people made the walk more relaxing.

Finally, Sakura thought of something else to say; but as she opened her mouth to speak, a male voice filled the air, instead.

" _Naruto!_ " The man shouted desperately in the distance.

"Huh?" Naruto stopped walking and looked around. "Did someone just call my name?"

"Up ahead. Look." Sai said. "Someone has collapsed!"

"That looks like Iruka-sensei!" Sakura said urgently. "And he's not moving!"

"Quick! We have to help him!" Naruto yelled, sprinting over to Iruka.

As he raced forward, a tall figure jumped out from the edge of the forest, reaching Iruka first; and Naruto watched as they picked him up in one quick sweep. At first, he thought they were a shinobi on patrol, and had come to help Iruka, and take him to the hospital; but when they turned around, and he locked eyes with a strange man's sinister smirk, he quickly figured out that he was staring at the very person who had attacked.

"What did you do to Iruka-sensei?!" Naruto growled angrily, when he saw that he was unconscious. "Give him back!"

The man simply winked at him, then leapt back through the forest, taking Iruka with him; and adrenaline shot through Naruto's veins as he followed closely behind. The enemy wasn't going to take Iruka away that easily.

"Naruto, wait!" Sakura called out as he disappeared into the forest.

Her request was answered with silence, and she and Sai were left alone right where Iruka had been. Sakura's mind was racing as she stared at the forest, trying to figure out what to do - she knew that Naruto would need help getting Iruka back, but she and Sai couldn't just leave the village without anyone knowing.

"Sakura, look."

Sakura turned to Sai, and saw that he was holding a small dart that was thin like a needle at one end, but thicker at the other, where the feathers were; and she could tell from a quick glance that it had been laced with something. She quickly grabbed a zip-lock bag from her medical kit, and motioned for Sai to put the dart in; and as she packed it away, she turned to him, finally deciding what to do.

"You go after Naruto, while I get help."

"Got it."

With that, Sai disappeared, and Sakura ran as fast as she could towards the inner village. There were three people in danger, and she had to find the one person who could help them.

As Sakura travelled deeper into the village, she switched from following the path to leaping along rooftops, to avoid having to weave through crowds, and to make it easier to find the person she was after; and she started her search for familiar chakra signatures.

The first one she found was Ino at the flower shop, and then Lee parading around the village on his hands; and before long, she knew the location of all her friends, but not the person she was after. As she searched, she was beginning to feel desperate - the longer she was stuck in the village, the harder it would be to find the others and save Iruka.

Finally, Sakura sensed a familiar chakra signature that was more subtle than the others she'd sensed, of someone who was controlling how strong their signature was; and when she looked towards where it was coming from, she leapt down, both relieved and in a panic - she had found the person she was after, and they could finally go on their mission.

"Kakashi-sensei!" She yelled as she approached. As she got closer, she saw that Yamato was there, too; and she felt even more relieved that someone else could help.

"Hn? Sakura?" Kakashi stopped walking. "What's the matter?"

"You have to come with me right now." She panted. "It's an emergency!"

"An emergency? What's going on?"

"Naruto, Sai, and I were walking together, and Iruka-sensei got kidnapped right in front of us! Naruto and Sai just left to save him; but we need your help!"

"W-What?!" Kakashi's voice wavered as panic flooded through him. Had he heard that right? That his husband, that _Iruka,_ of all people had been kidnapped?!

"Does anyone else know?" Yamato asked.

"No." Sakura replied.

"I'll alert the Hokage, and Kakashi can go with you."

"Yamato-sensei, wait." Sakura said urgently as he turned to leave.

"Take this with you." She said, reaching into her pouch. "That's what Iruka-sensei was hit with."

"A blow dart?"

"It's laced with something. I don't know if it's poison, but if it is, we need to find out what type so an antidote can be made."

"Got it. Anything else you need to share?" Yamato asked.

"No."

"Then I'll be going." He replied.

And in a blink of an eye, only Sakura and Kakashi remained behind. Sakura turned to him anxiously, eager to get to the forest.

"Are you ready, Sensei?" Kakashi cleared his head, and nodded determinedly.

"Tell me everything on the way."

He was going to save Iruka no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

The further Kakashi ran through the forest, the more distressed he became. His husband was out there, in danger; and he was sure it was his fault - it _had_ to be. Kakashi had so many enemies, and so many people who hated him because of what he'd done when he had become a missing nin and had been forced to work for Orochimaru; and it was common knowledge that people with a vengeance often went for their target's loved ones.

Even though it had been made clear that he hadn't had any control over his actions, and that he would never had done anything if he had been given the choice, the families affected still lashed out at him because they wanted justice for the people who had been lost, and there was no one else to pin their anger and pain on.

Kakashi didn't blame them _\- he_ was the one that took their loved ones away, and _he_ was the one who haunted their minds and tormented their dreams. And since he was the one that scarred all those people, _he_ was the one who had to be punished. But even though he agreed that he still hadn't atoned for what he'd done, despite the years that had passed, he wasn't going to let anyone hurt the love of his life.

Suddenly, he detected a chakra signature up ahead, and turned to Sakura, raising a hand to indicate they should take caution from here. Sakura nodded, and slowed her pace. The fact that there was only one chakra signature was alarming - it meant that someone was continuing the chase, trying to catch up to the enemy and get Iruka back, and that someone was left behind; and if someone was left behind, knowing Sai and Naruto, the only reason they wouldn't have continued was because they _couldn't_. And that scared her. What on earth happened while she was looking for Kakashi? How had someone from her team been taken out so easily?

As Sakura and Kakashi approached the person up ahead, the faint smell of smoke sifted through the air, and some of the trees nearby had singed leaves and branches snapped off where an explosive tag or trap had been triggered. Sakura glanced at the trunks of the trees as she glided by, and was relieved to see that there was no blood; but there were gouges in the wood, and shuriken and kunai pinned into it, sharing the story of the fight that had taken place; and that was just as worrisome. What was she going to find?

There was a clearing up ahead, and under the shade of the trees, Sakura could see the silhouette of someone she recognised, on their hands and knees, hunched over like they were heaving; and as she and Kakashi got closer, they heard gasping and wheezing, like the person on the ground was struggling to breathe. Without further hesitation, they raced forward, finally discovering who was in trouble.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out, leaping down from a tree and racing towards him.

When Naruto looked up, his face, and rest of his skin seemed to be an off shade, a pale, almost bluish grey, and he seemed a little dazed, like he wasn't quite sure what was going on around him anymore; and Sakura quickly knelt by his side and hovered her hands over his chest, examining him with medical chakra, searching for something to heal.

"What happened?" She asked urgently. "You don't have much oxygen in your system. Can you breathe?"

Naruto nodded as he continued to gasp for air; and Sakura took another look at him, noticing that his colour was slowly starting to return.

"But you couldn't before, right?" She guessed. Naruto nodded in agreement as he caught his breath; and Sakura pursed her lips, thinking back to the blow dart Sai had found.

"Did you get hit with a weapon? Were you poisoned?"

"No." Naruto said, finally having enough air in his system to speak.

"Then what happened?" She asked, stopping her medical jutsu now that everything seemed to be okay.

"It's his jutsu… It takes the air away from you. But not just around your face - he's really strong, so the air left the entire area. He cast it about ten minutes ago as he ran off, and the air has only just come back."

"What?! Ten minutes ago? How are you still conscious?!" Sakura exclaimed. "Actually, how are you even still alive?!"

"Shadow clones." He smiled weakly. "I sent them out to places that weren't affected by the jutsu, and got their air when I dispersed them. That training I did for a new jutsu really came in handy."

Naruto looked up, noticing Kakashi for the first time; and then glanced away remorsefully.

"I'm sorry, Sensei." He said, gripping the grass. "I wanted to take down that bastard and bring Iruka-sensei home before you had a chance to go after him."

Kakashi squatted down and put a hand on Naruto's head supportively, silently telling him that it wasn't his fault that the enemy got away with Iruka, that he'd done the best he could in that moment.

"Maa, there's no need to be so down. Since you couldn't do it on your own, we will just have to do it as a team." He said. "No one's getting my husband that easily."

"Thanks, Sensei." Naruto said, feeling his frustration slip away and a new motivation fill him.

He carefully removed Kakashi's hand from his head, and got up, brushing away the grass that had stuck to his clothes; and then he put his hands to his hips and smiled brightly.

"Alright! Now that everyone's here, let's get Iruka-sensei back!"

"Um, Naruto, what about Sai?" Sakura asked. "What happened after I sent him to help you?"

"Oh, right." He laughed sheepishly. "He managed to evade that air jutsu, and I told him to keep going. We should probably do the same and see how far he got."

"There's no need." A voice said from behind him.

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi all turned their heads; and Sai walked into the clearing with a few light injuries, and blood trickling down the side of his face from where he'd been injured in battle. Sakura quickly examined him and healed his wounds; and when she was done, Sai went straight to Kakashi to make his report.

"I'm glad you're here, Sensei." He said seriously. "I couldn't catch the enemy, but I know where he's taking Iruka-sensei."

Sai handed over a scroll; and Kakashi took it, unravelling it to see what information it held. It was a map marking a location around half a day away from where they were; and when he recognised where it was, his blood went cold as he became filled with dread; and he gripped the scroll tightly, his knuckles going white, as he began to tremble. No, no, no! This couldn't be real! They couldn't be taking Iruka _there_... Right?

"Sensei, are you okay?" Sakura asked. "You look pale."

Kakashi shook his head and snapped out of it, taking a deep breath to swallow his fears and drown out his agony; and he quickly rolled up the map, and slipped it in his vest pocket.

"I'm fine." He said resolutely. "More importantly, we have to leave. Right now."

"Iruka is in serious danger."


	4. Chapter 4

The world had changed in a matter of minutes. At first, the air was pleasant, with the smell of fresh bushes, blooming flowers, and the gentle crispness of the day; and the breeze was light and cool against the blanket of heat that the sun had spread across the land. The trees slow danced in place, waving their branches and brushing their leaves as they celebrated with the wind; and the river shimmied along its path, joining in with the dance. Birds and other critters wandered about, searching for their next meal as they gossiped to one another; and others that were easy meals hid themselves away, and ventured with caution when they needed to travel. But then all of that disappeared.

In an instant, the air became thick and musty, like it was a dense cloud of mould; and the breeze that had once been a welcome aid to counter the sun's heat was now unwanted, as its icy tendrils grasped everything within reach and slithered their way through every layer, freezing whatever they touched. The world had become still, like everything had been muted; and the only sounds that remained was the _Drip. Drip. Plonk!_ of water dripping from up above, the scrape of shoes on cement, and the complementing echo of each heavy footstep whispering along a long, narrow passage.

A metal door opened, and its swollen hinges cried out with an ear-splitting screech, like nails across a chalkboard, ringing and vibrating across the tunnel; and as the sound bounced across the area, no other noise could be heard - not the footsteps, nor the water, nor the lock clicking into place when the door slammed shut again. But Iruka didn't need to hear that to know where he was, because he could feel the cold, hard cement pressing against his skin; he could feel the tightly bound rope digging into his wrists, keeping his arms still behind his back; and he could taste, and was almost choking on the dust and dirt that layered the floor. Iruka didn't have all his senses; but he didn't need them all to know he was a prisoner who had just been locked in a dirty cell below the ground. The only question now was whose hideout he'd been taken to, and what they wanted with him.

As Iruka lay on his side, hearing nothing now, except the rhythmic splatter of water droplets falling into a small puddle, his body began to ache. He didn't know whether it was his muscles screaming for him to stretch and let them move, whether it was a side effect of the serum in his system wearing off, or even both; but as time passed by, the aches began to feel like bruises, like he was being beaten up from the inside out; and Iruka's stiffness, and the silence of the world around him was agitating his senses. If only there was something he could do…

Iruka didn't know how much time had passed, but suddenly, he heard footsteps in the distance, coming from the same direction of the narrow, tunnel-like passage; and he listened carefully, wondering if someone had come for him. As the footsteps grew louder, he detected two sets - someone with a small stride, and another with a heavier foot; and they marched purposefully towards him, and stopped nearby. But this time, Iruka didn't hear any doors opening, so he suspected he wasn't going to be moved yet.

"Sora, how much did you give him?" a tired voice sighed. "If he's like this for too long, you're going to get in trouble again..."

"Why? It's not like he'll never wake up."

"That's true, but Kiyoshi wants to talk to him; and if he has to wait too long, he's going to get mad. And you know what it's like when things don't go his way…"

"You worry too much, Chief." Sora said. "Just jab him with this when Kiyoshi is ready for him - he'll wake up right away."

"Alright. I'll take your word for it." the other man said, taking what Iruka imagined could only be a syringe from Sora. "I don't need you for anything else in here, so you can return to the lab and continue with your projects."

"Got it."

After a couple of seconds of silence, Iruka heard Sora's heavy footsteps growing quieter and quieter as he marched further away; and soon, only he and the other man remained. Iruka heard him move about nearby; and barely a second later, a loud screech pieced his ears as his cell door opened; and in stepped his visitor.

Iruka heard him approach, and soon felt a shoe on his forehead, tilting his head up from the ground; and he sensed that in the silence that followed, his face was being studied, as though he was a specimen. Then after a moment, the man took his foot off his head, like he was done looking at him; and Iruka fell back into his original position.

Suddenly, something hard rammed into his chest; and chills ran across his body as it twisted and throbbed in pain. His limbs and joints were already sensitive from being still for so long; and the blunt force slamming into him exaggerated everything, especially when he couldn't react in any way. He felt another blow near his shoulder, this time even harder; and his body rocked to and fro from the force. He wanted to pull his arms from behind him and cross them across his chest and protect his face, or fight back somehow; but no matter how much he urged his body to move, nothing happened. 

Then a third hit came, the man letting out a frustrated grunt this time, as he made contact; and Iruka's body twisted around until he was on his back, with his elbows grazing against the cement, and hands digging into his spine. As he lay there, even more uncomfortable and vulnerable in his new position, he mentally winced, waiting for another blow as his upper body ached and throbbed, like his entire chest was bruised; but a fourth hit never came. Instead, he heard a heavy sigh, and then some shuffling about near his head; and something cold caressed his cheek.

Iruka took a sharp breath as he felt the strange sensation across his skin. There was nothing physically touching him, but he could feel an elongated tendril-like hand creeping along his body, almost like a demonic shadow; and as it travelled across his chest, almost as if it had gone right through his shirt, the strange fingers seemed to transform into claws. As they gently scraped into him, a shiver ran down his spine; and his body almost twitched in his discomfort.

"Hmph. You don't like that, do you? Even while you can't move, your body is still giving it away..." The man murmured, drawing his strange hand away. "Kiyoshi is going to have a field day with you."

Iruka swallowed as he sensed the lingering threat to the words spoken to him - it seemed that Kiyoshi was someone he was supposed to fear; and he really didn't want to find out why.

"Speaking of, I suppose it's time to see if this shot works."

Before Iruka could process what was going on, a normal hand started feeling along the side of his neck, its warmth contrasting the odd texture of the other one; and a needle jabbed into his skin, creating a light sting for a few seconds as he got injected with an unknown substance.

At first, Iruka didn't feel any different, and he began to wonder what was supposed to happen; but then he felt his condition start to change. Since he'd been hit with the blow dart, he'd felt heavy, like everything but his conscience had been lulled into a deep sleep; but now, his body awakening, like he was getting up in the morning, ready to start the day. And as his muscles slowly woke up, one by one, he began to stir, working out what he could move again.

"Seems to have been a success this time." The man said. "Guess it's your lucky day again... Or not, considering the circumstances."

 _Again?_ What did he mean? Iruka slowly opened his eyes, frowning in confusion as he tried to figure out what was going on; and he was met with a muscular silhouette squatting in front of him, blocking the small strip of pale, dim light peeking through the solid metal bars of his cell. He couldn't make out the man's features in the darkness, but a memory stirred in the back of his head, teasing him, telling him that this was someone he had met before; and Iruka squinted and blinked, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness so he could find something that would identify who was in front of him.

The man flicked though a series of signs for a jutsu; and a few seconds later, he had a ball of fire in his left hand, illuminating the cell, and more importantly, his body. He was dark skinned, with even darker dreadlocks flowing past his chest; and his scars told a story of a battle-hardened shinobi. But even more prominent than the scars was a stump where his right arm should be, and leaking out of it was a block of darkness that had been crafted into a demonic shape, with jagged spurs sticking out of his forearm; and long, pointed fingers with claw-like nails extending from his hand. The whites of the man's right eye had gone as black as his strange shadow arm, matching the seal-like tattoos that ran from the side of his face down to his neck; and his pupil was a wild, animalistic yellow as opposed to the scrutinising deep brown on his normal eye.

His features were creepy, and intimidating; but that wasn't why Iruka's eyes had widened in horror, or why his heart was racing as panic consumed him. He _knew_ this man… But not only did he know him, _he_ was the one who made him like this; _h_ _e_ was the one who took his arm away.

"Y-You're…" Iruka stammered, his words lost, as flashbacks of the last time he saw this man played in his head over and over.

"Denzai." He answered, his voice void of expression. He gave Iruka a once-over under the new light, studying his fearful but lively eyes; and when he was done, he extinguished the flame from his palm.

"There's a little more time before Kiyoshi will be ready for you..." He said.

"Why don't we use it to get acquainted?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a mod of the Kakairu Rocks forum. It's a community for all kakairu lovers aged 13+, and there is all sorts of things to see & do, from perusing member fanworks and other recs, joining in with our weekly headcanon discussions, and participating in fun, exciting events! Please [come and check us out](https://kakairu.rocks/)! We'd love to see you there!


End file.
